Another World: Nasuverse Edition
by BladeofHell56
Summary: Naruto in the Nasuverse people
1. Chapter 1

**Another World: Nasuverse Edition**

**Naruto emerging from a portal finds himself in the Nasuverse approximately a year after the Fuyuki Fire and encounters ****Jubstacheit von Einzbern who, well let's just say he didn't make the best of impressions, so yeah a little human path action on that end and Naruto finds himself interested in the 5th grail war.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Jubstacheit was for once having a relaxing night in the park, the sky was clear, the moon was full and the homunculus girl they'd taken from the Magus Killer would be getting their True Magic back in less than a decade, ah yes life was good, nothing could ruin this nig-

Fwoosh BOOOM Thud

_'ouch'_

His thoughts were violently interrupted as a light shot down from the sky and impacted right in front of him launching him into a tree.

Groaning he picked himself up slowly made his way to the dust cloud, preparing his magic to be casted at any moment, when something jumped out of the cloud he fired by instinct before seeing that it was just some teenager, a soon to be dead teenager, ah well no skin off his back, it was the brats own fault for interrupting his peaceful night. So he did nothing to try and save the boy from his death by his spell. this of course led to his jaw dropping in shock at the sight of his spell vanishing on contact with the boy's body.

_'w-what?! H-how did-' _Taking a deep breath he calmed himself and surveyed the situation before him, the teen in front of him had spiked blonde hair tied in a ponytail reaching down to his shoulder blades, with sapphire blue eyes and some odd markings on his face remnant to whiskers of some sort, he was dressed in an iron mesh shirt and baggy black cargo pants. On his feet was a black pair of what seemed to be some kind of fusion between boots and sandals and wrapped around his forearms and hands were black bandages, and finally around his neck were 2 necklaces, one seemed to be a card of some sort, and though he couldn't properly make out what was on it from this distance, he was able to sense the presence of Mana flowing through it.

_'A mystic code of some sort?' _

Either way he chose to file that away as a threat of some sort, since it was obvious this boy was a fighter of some kind, if the choice in clothing or his body posture didn't make a point of that then the large silver and black handguns on each side of his waist(imagine guns similar to alucard's") or the over sized combat knife strapped to the small of his back.

But these weren't what caught gained mist if his attention, well the mystic card code did but what really caught his interest were his eyes.

He'd seen it, he knew it wasn't a trick of the light but briefly before turning into the state they were in now he saw what the looked like, they were purple with a ripple like pattern in them with about 3 black tomoe markings on each ring. Was that why his spell had vanished? Those must be some new undiscovered mystic eyes that seemed to stop magecraft.

Astounding, the potential this could have in his hands, the ability to do whatever he wanted to further his research with those eyes to basically make whatever magi sent to stop him by the clocktower useless! Those eyes along with the heaven's feel could be the lights that guide him to Akasha, he practically salivated at that.

Finally the boy seemed to focus on him and calmly spoke to him in Japanese, which he luckily was fluent in.

"Oi, Old man are you the one who launched that fireball at me, that was quite rude of you, you know"

* * *

(Naruto POV after he landed)

_'tch, great another rough landing, jeez I really need to work on my exit portals, seriously, half the time when I enter a new realm I'm pretty much launched from the sky, it's fucking annoying' _

Leaping from the smoking crater I immediately came face to face with a large fireball hurtling towards me, instinctively I activated my perfect Rinnegan and used Preta path to absorb the energy fueling the ball of flame causing it to vanish from existence.

_'Hm, that's odd'_ For some reason that took a little more effort than usual, it was negligible and most people wouldn't have noticed, but hey I'm not most people, trying to figure out what was going on while keeping my guard up for any other attacks, I noticed not one but 2 forces trying to reject my presence here, they were sentient yet at the same time not somehow and I can tell that even some Gods would have fallen to it, but hey I'm Naruto Muthaf***ing Namikaze, the Juubi no Ookami and the strongest of the primordials, this wouldn't stop me.

Grasping a hold of reality I exerted my authority and will onto whatever forces were attacking me

_**'ENOUGH'**_ and firmly repulsed their efforts, ending whatever effect it had on me, before taking the time to focus on the energy I'd absorbed.**  
**

_'Hmmm, this is clearly mana, though it was more..refined, or watered down so to speak, does that mean I'm in another magic realm or somewhere else?' _Turning my attention to the old man(he promptly ignored the irony of him calling someone old) that had shot me with a fireball and spoke for the first time since I got to this world.

"Oi, Old man are you the one who launched that fireball at me, that was quite rude of you, you know"

* * *

(third person POV)

The two people just stood there staring at eachother both ready to react at any moment before the physically older of the 2 spoke, knowing that if his thoughts on his eyes ability was correct a direct confrontation would be unwise, getting an agreement with him and backstabbing him at some point in the future was far more prudent an option.

"Yes that was me, I was startled and fired my spell at reflex, though you must understand my response to a figure that nearly crushed me suddenly leaping out yes?"

Naruto mulled it over and saw that he had really almost crushed this man, sheepishly scratching the back of his head he gave the man an apologetic smile

"Ah, my bad, sorry about that, bad with landings"

"Oh, that's quite alright lad, but I'm curious, those eyes of yours, are they the reason you were able to dispel my magecraft"

Naruto shook his head in response

"No, not dispel, absorb, your power was added to my own and without it there to keep the fire in existence said fire seized to be, and yes my eyes were the cause" he said as Jubstacheit blinked in surprise, he hadn't expected an honest reply like that.

"Amazing, but I'm shocked, you were rather forthcoming about that ability" he said as naruto grinned in amusement and started walking to the younger old man

"Oh please that was just a basic ability compared to some of the others I have, you knowing of it is of no consequence" he said before simply vanishing from view before reappearing with his hand on Jubstacheit's head and his rinnegan once more active. Before the Magus had time to react Naruto delved into his mind dredging up all his memories so he could better know the world he was now in, as more information flew into his brain his face grew more and more grim before shifting into an angry snarl. This man, no, this complete and utter scum was a blight to all sentient beings, he was a despicable wretch that only cared for himself and his god damned True Magic.

Gripping down harder on the man's scull Naruto accessed his Human path and PAINFULLY tore the man's soul out of his body which turned to ashes in the wind. Looking down on the soul in his hand his face scrunched up in disgust.

**"Human Path: Soul Erasure" **The soul in his hand suddenly began shrieking as it's very being was rejected by the angered deity, dissolving into nothing leaving only the Einzbern family magic crest behind. Storing away the crest Naruto began making his way to the Einzbern mansion where a 9 year little girl was long overdue for some reality through all the lies she's been fed by her so called family.

* * *

Illyasviel von Einzbern was scared, no strike that she was terrified. Just earlier tonight she had been studying magic from the Einzern archives and dreaming of getting payback on her father for abandoning her when all of as sudden the bounded fields surrounding the estate was not only breached but it was completely shattered by a single intruder.

The intruder was currently cutting through all opposition in his path as various magi had already been lost trying to stop them, every spell, trap, seal, or tactic they tried was mercilessly crushed as if they weren't even worthy of existing in this being's presence, but that's not the worst part, no, the worst from what she heard from some of the adults who'd heard the intruder interrogating a mage sent to stop them, is that this person is looking for _her, _that monster out their killing everything is hunting for her. Oh God she was gonna die, whoever this intruder was was going to kill her.

As soon as she thought that the wall of the room she was hiding in exploded.

She watched helplessly as a blonde man walked into the room and started looking around before his gaze met hers and he started walking towards her. Trembling she tried desperately to crawl away from him, but she ended up pressed up on the wall. The man finally reached her before crouching down so that his odd eyes were directly in front of hers. For a while they stared at each other neither of them talking as scared red eyes met calm, purple, ringed and tomoed eyes, finally after what seemed like an eternity to frightened child the blond man spoke.

"Illyasviel von Einzbern?" he asked and she responded with a shaky nod of the head. Suddenly all the steel in the man's eyes and the tenseness of the room vanished as he gave her a warm, comforting smile, Illya despite everything found herself calming down as her body loosened up and the look in her eye changed from fear to inquiry.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and you're probably curious about why I'm here, correct?" another nod this one less frightened and more like that of the child she was. Then Naruto's face grew serious again and his eyes gained a look of sympathy.

"I want to show you something" Naruto then raised his had and placed it gently on her head

**"Human path: memory viewing" **

Suddenly images flashed through her mind, memories that were not her own, she saw Naruto using a technique to read her guardians mind, then it moved to said guardian taking her from her father and forbidding him from seeing her again, then it showed his plans to use her and the day he had lied to her, claiming she was abandoned and replaced. Everything was laid out in the open now, the lies that had ensnared her were now dispelled, she was free.

"Papa, didn't abandon me"

"No, he did not"

"He, he loves me"

"I may not have met this kiritsugu personally, but just from Jubstacheit's memories I can tell he loves you dearly"

Illya just sat there, her emotions running rampant, before the 2 strongest ones shone through, she, she was relieved, and more than that she was so very happy

"U-uwaaaaahhhhh" Naruto stood and watched with a small smile on his face as he watched her cry tears of joy.

* * *

(1 week later)

"Thank you, thank you so much for what you did for me" said the white haired girl as she and Naruto stood outside her mansion. Naruto had decided to travel the world for the next nine years until the next war, and Illya unfortunately couldn't go back to her family just yet.

No matter the situation Illya would end up as a master in the war and she needed to be strong enough to not die, so it was decided that until she summons her own heroic spirit she wouldn't go to japan and would train herself until she was strong enough, certainly helped that Naruto gave her the Einzern crest to work with. Naruto did agree however, to bring her father and new brother a message for her.

"It's fine, I wouldn't have felt good if I'd just left you there...I'm sure they'll be happy to get this" he said as held up a letter

"But remember, your life is important now got it, I don't wanna hear you having plans of altering your body again got it?" he said as she answered with a happy nod

"Mn, I got it, I promise"

With a small smirk Naruto turned heel and tossed a piece of paper to her as he walked, grasping the paper she looked at it before her face split into a grin, on the paper was a number, below that was written 'Don't be a stranger, just call me if you need anything, I'll be there for you' and finally on the corner of the page was a picture of a chibi Naruto, smirking while giving a peace sign. Grin still on face, she waved happily at him

"Bye Naruto!" Naruto raised a hand in response before vanishing in a swirling distortion of space

"...cool"

* * *

(Doorbell ringing)

"Yeah yeah i'm coming" a man said as he opened the door

"Hello Kiritsugu Emiya, I've got a message for you from Illyasviel von Einzbern"

* * *

**Well that's it for now folks**

**Vote on my poll for the DxD peerage K, can't continue that fic without a result.**

**Review, Follow, Favorite **

**PS. My report cards coming tomorrow and if it aint satisfactory I'll be grounded for a long time, so I might not be able to update for about another...4 months if that's the case, wish me luck folks**

**Till next time**


	2. Chapter 2

new poll on my page, please check it out


End file.
